


Brain Freeze

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac gets knocked unconscious during an op, Jack's left as the brains of the operation.  since that won't do, Jack comes up with a creative way to wake Mac up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt on Pinterest: "If I'm the brains of this operation, we are in some some SERIOUS trouble."
> 
> I struggled with making this pre-slash or not, but it's me, so pre-slash it is. :)

“Mac, watch out!” Jack’s warning came too late. The thug came at Mac from the side and caught the blond full-force in the jaw, knocking him into the wall. Jack heard a sickening thud as Mac’s head collided with the wall, and the agent slid bonelessly to the ground.

 

Jack rounded on Mac’s attacker and gave him the same treatment, knocking him out in turn. That was the last of the current batch, but Jack could hear the footfalls and voices of the next wave as they searched for the two agents, making no attempt at stealth. Jack had to do something, and fast. He took a moment to curse their luck. Why did simple in-and-outs always seem to end this way? All they had to do was sneak into the warehouse, plant a tracking device on one of the crates of weapons being smuggled to the Middle East, and get out again. In had been flawless. Placing the tracking device had been a piece of cake. Out was where they ran into trouble.

 

Riley had plans of the warehouse, but they couldn’t account for the crates scattered about, forming a maze. She warned them of the bad guys coming their way, and pointed them towards the nearest exit, but the route Jack took ended up with a dead end and three thugs coming at them, ending in their current predicament.

 

The older agent grabbed his partner under the arms. “Riley, I need some help here!”

 

“I don’t know, Jack!” Riley said, helplessly from Phoenix Foundation Headquarters, where she was monitoring the op.

 

“At least tell me where they’re coming from!”

 

Riley scanned the heat signatures on her monitor. “They’re coming from the right.”

 

“What’s left?”

 

Riley studied the plans. “Not much. You’ll have to double back to get to the exit.”

 

“Not an option, Ri,” Jack said. “Mac’s unconscious. I can’t carry him the whole way.”

 

“Why not? Surely he’s light enough?” Riley said.

 

Jack thought a minute. He was strong enough, but it was hard to shoot while carrying someone, and this cat and mouse game added a new wrinkle. Jack wasn’t good with mazes. He vaguely remembered that you should always go right, but right was where the enemy was. Normally, he’d make a run through them, guns blazing, but that wasn’t going to work this time.

 

“I need a plan, Ri!” he said.

 

Riley was clearly flustered. “I’m no good at plans! That’s Mac’s job!”

 

“Did I mention Mac’s unconscious?”

 

“Then you’re going to have to figure it out. I got nothing without knowing where the crates are.”

 

If Jack hadn’t been a battle-hardened soldier, he’d be panicking about now. “If I’m the brains of this operation, we are in some serious trouble. I’m good at fighting, not thinking!”

 

“Well, then wake Mac up,” Riley said.

 

Why didn’t he think of that? Jack shook Mac’s shoulder. “C’mon, kid, I need you to wake up so we can get out of here.” Mac was unresponsive. Jack shook him again, harder. Still nothing. Jack slapped the blond’s face, hard. For a moment, he thought it was going to work. Mac stirred, muttering, but immediately lapsed back in unconsciousness. “Dammit, kid, wake up!”

 

“You could always trying kissing him,” Bozer suggested. Jack hadn’t even been aware he was there, but it made sense. Bozer hardly ever left Riley’s side, even if he generally wasn’t much help. Like now. What kind of ridiculous idea was that?

 

“What good is that going to do?”

 

“It works in fairy tales,” Bozer said. “The sleeping damsel is awakened by true love’s kiss. It worked for Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, this is not a fairy tale, and make is not a damsel in distress!”

 

“It’s worth a try,” Riley said. “Maybe it’ll shock him into waking up.”

 

Jack still thought it was a crazy idea, but he had nothing better. Giving a mental shrug, he bent down and pressed his lips to Mac’s. Jack refused to let himself think about how much he’d wanted to do this, and how he wished it was under entirely different circumstances, ones where Mac could kiss back. Not that he would. Even if his partner wasn’t still hung up on Nikki, he’d never think of Jack like that.’

 

Miracle of miracle, Mac stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over Jack. “Welcome back, kid.”

 

Mac looked confused. “Did you just kiss me?”

 

Jack was embarrassed. “Um, yeah. Look, can we talk about this later? We need to get out of here.”

 

Mac was instantly alert. “Okay, what have we got?”

 

With a little guidance from Riley and some firepower from Jack, Mac was able to get them safely out and back to their car. They leaned against it, catching their breath. “So,” Mac said once both their breathing had returned to normal. “About that kiss. . .”

 

Jack had really, really hoped Mac had forgotten about that. “What about it?” Jack said, nervously.

 

“Why’d you do it?”

 

“You were unconscious, and I couldn’t wake you up. Nothing else would work, so I decided to try kissing you. It works in fairy tales. Besides, it was Bozer’s idea.”

 

Mac gave a small smile. “It would be. And, it appears to have worked.”

 

“Yeah.” There was a pause, and Jack started to feel uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say now? Nothing? Apologize? Defend his actions? He’d already done that. It occurred to Jack that Mac didn’t seem upset, more curious and amused than anything. A small part of Jack wanted to think it was because Mac had enjoyed the kiss, maybe wouldn’t object to it happening again, while he was conscious this time. The bigger part of him said Mac was just a really good sport. “It was just a spur of the moment thing. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

 

Mac gave Jack a look the older man couldn’t interpret. “But what if the opportunity presented itself again? Would you take it?”

 

What was Mac saying? Was he asking out of intellectual curiosity, or did he _want_ it to happen again? A number of responses went through Jack’s mind—making it a joke, denying it, changing the subject. Jack decided on the truth. “Yeah, I would.” He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

 

Instead, he heard footsteps coming around the car and stopping in front of him. When nothing else happened, Jack dared to open his eyes. Mac was right there, just a few inches in front of him, looking at Jack with a look that couldn’t be taken as anything but pure longing. Jack was so surprised, he didn’t do anything.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Mac asked softly.

 

That was all the encouragement Jack needed. He surged forward, closing the distance between them and capturing Mac’s lips with his own. Mac opened to him immediately, and Jack wasted no time in invading Mac’s mouth with his tongue, eagerly mapping every inch.

 

A voice in his ear interrupted them. “Um, guys,” Riley said, “you still have bad guys after you. You might want do that somewhere else.”

 

The two men reluctantly pulled apart, and Mac returned to the passenger side. He gave Jack one last heated look. “This isn’t over yet.”

 

Jack was counting on it.


End file.
